This description relates to video processing and optical recording.
In one example, a digital television signal includes modulated multiplexed transport stream signals that are compressed according to, e.g., MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) standard, defined in ISO/IEC MPEG specification, also referred to as ISO/IEC 13818, herein incorporated by reference. The MPEG encoded signals are modulated using, e.g., vestigial side band (VSB) modulation or quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM). The digital television signal may comply with, e.g., ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee), DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting), or ISDB (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting) standard.
A viewer of a digital TV program uses a digital TV processing module, such as a set top box or an integrated receiver, to process the digital TV signal and generate analog audio and video signals that can be output to speakers and a display (e.g., a cathode ray tube or a flat panel display). The digital TV processing module includes a system controller to control processing of the digital TV signal, including demodulation, MPEG decoding, video post-processing, and TV encoding, such as PAL (phase-alternating line), NTSC (National Television Systems Committee), or SÉCAM (sequentiel couleur avec mémoire) encoding. A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is provided in the set top box to store data during processing of the digital TV signal.
A DVD recording system can store multimedia data on a digital versatile disc (DVD) that complies with standards established by DVD Forum. In one example, audio and video signals are compressed and multiplexed according to the MPEG standard, and channel encoded according to the DVD standard. The DVD recording system includes a system controller to control processing of the audio and video signals, including MPEG encoding and EFM+ (eight-to-sixteen) modulation. A DRAM buffer is provided in the DVD recording system to store data during the processing of the audio and video signals.
The DVD recording system typically includes playback functionality, in which multimedia data retrieved from the DVD disc are processed to generate analog audio and video signals that can be output to the speakers and the display. The system controller in the DVD recording system controls processing of the data retrieved from the DVD disc, including EFM+ demodulation and MPEG decoding. The DRAM buffer in the DVD recording system is used to store data during processing of the data read from the DVD disc.
The system controller and DRAM of the digital TV signal processing module operate independently of the system controller and DRAM of the DVD recording system.